<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OUT WITH THE OLD... by lila_luscious1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528935">OUT WITH THE OLD...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, SURRRERA-fandom, Station 19 (TV), VICLEY-fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Original Andy Herrera and Robert Sullivan Children, Past Andy Herrera and Jack Gibson, Past Ansy Herrera and Ryan Tanner, Past Maya Gibson and Jack Gibson, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>MARINA wants to be better with one another in 2021<br/>Some SIZZLING VICLEY 🌶spice!<br/>SURRERA FAMILY FEELS<br/></p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop &amp; Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts">dwalk1_2002</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlaserva/gifts">mlaserva</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts">joli_camarillo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts">mindylachon42</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts">ashlee_jordan888</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts">CSW1420</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts">lovevicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts">legallyblindandrea</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MARINA wants to be better with one another in 2021<br/>Some SIZZLING VICLEY 🌶spice!<br/>SURRERA FAMILY FEELS<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>%MARINA%;</p><p>Carina's special pancakes put both women in a state of euphoria. Full of good breakfast food, they cuddle on the couch to watch the Italian<br/>
crime drama <strong>Suburra</strong> an exceedingly violent crime procedural about modern-day Mafia, which Carina loves. Once they've seen<br/>
the first three episodes Maya pauses Netflix and turns to her girlfriend. "I promise that in 2021 I will love and adore you every day. I will not complain<br/>
about your long shifts, and to come straight home from shift each and every time I'm on. I will stop drinking to excess, and I will apply to either the fire<br/>
academy or the Fire Investigation Team. Until then I promise to be as careful as I humanely can. I will continue to avoid Gibson as much as I'm able<br/>
and to keep attending therapy sessions. I will"...</p><p>"<em>BELLA, STOP-per favore</em>!" It is my turn, yes? I will make you secure in knowing that I love you and forgive you also adore you. I<br/>
will convince you to get a puppy for us, and I will not over-work-I'll do everything that I can to get home on time when you are not on shift. I will<br/>
be civil to Gibson. I will work to show my friends at Grey's how wonderful you are, and I want to know all of your team better. I love you and I can't<br/>
live without you: I love you and I want us to have a baby together."</p><p>"OH MY GOD-Carina!" Lieutenant Bishop embraces Dr. DeLuca tightly and puts as much passion into her kiss as she's able.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>%VICLEY%;</p><p>Now that they've worked up a sweat, Ripley increases the speed and intensity of his thrusts into Victoria's wet and clasping puffy peach. She shudders, then<br/>
relaxes against him, and his own excitement surged. There was nothing better than watching a woman's pleasure build. The sweat shiny mocha skin of her<br/>
gorgeous face flushes deep red; he takes his time, delved for her body's secrets, each little shiver and moan telling him more. The odd taste of himself mingled<br/>
with her compelling musk when she pushes her tongue into his mouth; none of that matters...all that matters is her growing excitement, the feel of her hard clit<br/>
as he angles himself at the right angle to scrub against it...he sees and feels and tasted the shape of his love, and the depths of her deep, deep desires.</p><p>.</p><p>And they cum seconds apart, and she 'blanks out' for a few moments-Lucas elicited a cum from her so powerful, SO GOOD that she feels dis-embodied...and<br/>
she was still there, in bed b beneath him-sniffling, tingling, distantly sore, with Lucas still gently sliding in and out, lowering his head to take a nipple in his mouth,<br/>
suckling on her as he fucked her so gently. She took his quivering ass into her hands, urging him to take what he needed, squeezing, and his urgency increased slightly.<br/>
hen he sighed as he came again, spurts that she could feel, surely even more than the first time. He buried his face in her bosom, breath heaving, tears against her chest,<br/>
dick still half-hard inside her. She stroked his head, and slowly her thoughts came back to her: "The perfect start to 2021", she whispers.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"The Chief concurs", he responds.</p><p>.</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>%SURRERA%;</p><p>Twins Marco and Monica Sullivan sit in their high chairs, using their hands to pack wedges of pancake into their mouths; their mother Andrea Herrera prepares<br/>
more or herself, their dad Robert Sullivan, and herself. Robert, newly re-instated as Battalion Chief after his heroics at the home of human trafficking suspect<br/>
Bob Gundersin; the fire department determined that the 'optics' of NOT re-instating the disgraced BC after he risked his personal health and safety, as well as the<br/>
massive trafficking ring his actions helped to expose, were less positive than not. His first order of business was to finagle a transfer to the SFD Arson Investigation<br/>
Unit for his wife: no running into fires or toward explosions. Since the birth of their twins in September, this had become a high priority.</p><p>"¿Y Cuándo te transfieres al HQ, tu ?" she asks her husband.<br/>
(When are you transferring to HQ).</p><p>"Quiero estar seguro de que todos los que quieren promociones los consiguen."<br/>
(I want to sure that all those who want promotions get them).</p><p>"¡SEGURO! Marco yelled.</p><p>¡SEGURO! his twin echoe</p><p>"Quietos, ustedes."Andy smiled adoringly at her two beautiful cherubs<br/>
(Quiet you two).</p><p>"¡Ke-to, Mami! crowed the twins at the same time.</p><p>"Once Gibson, Hughes, and Miller are settled, I'll move. And I plan to be more of a part of the team in 2021," Robert says. I don't have to stand apart to be<br/>
a good leader to them. I'll be that this year."</p><p>"Second chances." She reaches across the table to take his hand, her smile full of love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. EVERYTHING BUT THE GIRL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gibson And Tanner-EVERYTHING BUT THE GIRL<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>%GIBSON and TANNER-FRENEMIES%%</p><p>Jack Gibson sits by himself in Joe's, morosely sipping from a bottle of beer. He doesn't notice Ryan Tanner enter the bar, and slide onto the<br/>
barstool next to him. "Lemme guess: it's a woman."</p><p>Jack raises his bottle in response, then points it at Chance, indicating that he should serve one to Ryan.</p><p><em>HER</em> , right?" Tanner swigs from his bottle.</p><p>"You got it...YO, I gotta ask: did she ever actually say 'I LOVE YOU' to you.?"</p><p>"Nah..you?"</p><p>"Same", said Ryan. "Her dad kinda led me to believe that if I came back from SD that I had a chance: I did that, and she tells me that she's in love with Sullivan;<br/>
that she can't get over him...I say <em>I LOVE YOU</em> , and she looks at me with this <em>look</em>: and I knew that it wouldn't change anything."</p><p>"Yeah. After she married him she says that she didn't do it JUST because of her dad; that she loves him...Sullivan. I mean, if she wanted to marry ME she<br/>
could have.Ya know I asked her and she responded by dumping me."</p><p>"You worked with her for years before you transferred to 23...do you think she's happy?"</p><p>"Seems to be. I don't wish her ill-I hope that she is."</p><p>Signaling for another round, Ryan says "I get it.I kinda would rather that she ISN'T, since I'm not."</p><p>"What the fuck?", Jack blurts. "You're about to be a detective, you got that hot girlfriend -or is it fiancee-what's not to like? And I'm not trying to be an ass."</p><p>Tanner deflects and turns the question back on his companion.</p><p>Jack responds "Yeah...I don't think that's gonna work out"...</p><p>"C'mon, man: DEETS!" Tanner jokes, taking a swig of beer.</p><p>"WELL...if you MUST KNOW"</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"I must; I MUST!"</p><p>"She kinda knows that I'm still hung up on <em>her</em>...she doesn't wanna waste time with her son glomming onto me if we don't have a chance."</p><p>"Same here. She knows or at least <em>suspects</em> the same about <em>HER</em>...and she's right.That's some shit."</p><p>They drink in silence for about ten minutes, then Gibson asks "So what now?"</p><p>"Now I figure out if I keep loving a woman I can't have, or try to fix it with Inara."</p><p>"I guess that's my lot as well." With a smile, he tips his bottle toward Gibson and says "To US..no self-destructing in the New Year."</p><p>"Hear, Hear."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>